Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 706 - Sharks Are Fish
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #706 - Sharks Are Fish is the seven hundred-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-fifth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Seasonal Cliff Diving Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and heads westward with Wolfie, seeing a skeleton in the middle of the ocean. The world save is at 26,292 gigs, close to 292202, the first F3 number. Kurt takes damage falling off a cliff, Wolfie taking damage too. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $17,713.60. It's starting to get colder at night, so he put his comforter back on his bed. He just feels out of energy, saying it has been a busy few weeks. When it does get sunny it winter, it is colder than usual. Kurt has begun playing Shadow of the Tomb Raider on Twitch, and still is not that happy with it. Question: Would you consider playing Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice in VR, if you were given/loaned/donated a VR set-up? He thinks he'd try it, but not play the whole game that way. Kurt thinks it is not the future of gaming, like 3D wasn't the future of video. Kurt wonders if Space Engine would look good in VR. He then roasts Breon over Breon thinking Google Glass would be cool. Question: What is your first throw for rock, paper, scissors? Kurt hasn't done this in a while, but thinks the strategy is to mix up your response. Question: Do you remember any other names you considered when you first named Far Lands or Bust. Is there any other names you wish you could have used? Kurt asked people for suggestions on the name, he cannot remember the other responses but settled on this one. Question: Who would win in a fight: aliens, zombies, or robots? He goes with robots as they do not feel pain. Question: Since stone is so plentiful, you literally keep throwing it away. Have you thought of conserving your limited iron supply by crafting some tools, thus allowing you to save your iron for armor? Kurt has never been that wanting of iron, and does not see it as a problem. Question: If you were a fish, what kind of fish would you be? Freshwater? Saltwater? For me, I'd be a salmon, as they stay in freshwater and their life is hopefully pointless He says that the donor missed the chance to be a shark. Question: How will you determine exactly when you've reached the Far Lands, and how long will it take you to walk back home? Kurt explains what the Far Lands are, saying it will be very clear when he reaches them. He also is very unsure about walking back. Question: I started watching your videos when I was in middle school, now I'm in college, isn't that wild? I wanted to ask, over the course of FLoB, has there been something that you look back on and think: 'wow, it's changed so much since then'? YouTube ad revenue has tanked, but Kurt mentions a girl who is now going into science in high school after getting exposed to it watching this series in elementary school which is crazy to him. Question: My question is, if the IAU came to you and said: Kurt, you must name a star for us, what would you name that star? Say that's a red giant if that matters Saying that stars aren't named now, Kurt jokes 'Starry McFusion Face'. Joking over some things, Kurt isn't really sure. Question: What is your ultimate purpose in life? Joking it's an easy question, Kurt has a coughing fit. He thinks his only goals should be to be kind, and thinks that it is good to help people but not avoid health-care. Saying if anybody has that question answered, they're probably a jerk, Kurt finds some cool spires to take pictures of.